Summer Tree
by We rock the house
Summary: Thinking Under his favorite tree will clear his mind  at least thats what Sasuke thinks before he's interupted by another troubled team mate. Whats on Sakura's mind?


Summer Tree

It was a warm summer evening and it seemed that all of Konaha _was_ standing still under the heat of the sun. The trees seemed to sulk down even more with the weight of the heat. Their long arms looking as if they were trying as hard as possible to touch the just out of reach ground.

Most people were inside at this point of the day, retreating in to confines of their cool houses. But one young man found him self laying out under one of the huge trees in a clearing not so far into the forest that surrounded the great village.

Sasukes dark eyes stared deeply through the branches of the protective tree. He always came here, well every now and then, to escape the world of the ninja community and relax without constantly having to turn around and make sure he wasn't being followed. It had happened before more than once.

For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation. For what he had no clue, nor did he seriously care, but there was something there and he _wanted _to know what it was. Was he being watched? No he would have been able to sense that, but it did feel like an unknown presence was approaching.

A slight breeze passed by the tree causing the mans onyx hair to caress his handsome features. It was an odd breeze that pierced the humid air like a swift dagger and hit the man in a teasing way. Almost like it was purposely pushing his nerves toward the edge of the ever so close cliff of emotions.

He sat up and slid towards the tree to rest his muscled back against its gigantic trunk. He took in the scenery for a short while-the trees, the birds and-something else…

He narrowed his eyes as he followed the movements of a woman's figure coming slowly closer.

She was a fair proportioned girl but still skinnier than most in the village. Her cheek bones were set high and gave off a gorgeous glow and her collar bone was pleasantly visible. Her red dress that had a slit going all the way up both legs, over black shorts, accentuated her slender legs. She had a shocking shade of sea foam green eyes to accompany a timid blush and a dazzling smile meant for the man sitting under the giant tree. Though her overall appearance was gorgeous, her most striking feature was her hair- it was a soft pink color that would stick out in any crowd. The best part though is that it was totally natural.

"Sakura" Sasuke said under his breath so it was clearly in audible to the approaching female.

Sasuke saw her smile and didn't return it but stared intently at her face with an unwavering gaze.

"Sasuke!" she said in a creamy and just plain pleasant to hear voice, "what are you doing out here on such a hot day? Shouldn't you be at home or something"?

He surveyed her for a second longer before answering "I could say the same for you, Sakura." Sasuke replied in a wonderfully deep voice that sent a tremor up and down the beautiful frame of the girl at the sound of her name.

Sakura blushed slightly before mumbling something about how she came here to think sometimes. Sasuke rose an inquisitive eyebrow, he had never seen her here before but hen again he didn't come here very often any more.

"Why are you here now?" he asked seriously.

Sakura looked a bit surprised at the fact that Sasuke would ask her anything that had nothing to do with training or something of the matter but answered the question all the same. "I don't know. I just had to think that's all and this is the only place I can get away from every thing that goes on ya know?"

Sasuke did in fact know what she was talking about but said nothing in response, and turned away from her. He heard her footsteps again and knew she was coming to sit down. To tired to move away, he just sat there before he felt her dress barely brush his left arm as she sat down. He still didn't turn to look at her and the two sat in silence for a little while longer before Sakura finally spoke again, "How's training been going?" she asked sweetly and again flashed him sparkling smile which he glimpsed when he turned back around to face her. He knew she spoke of the training he did as a ninja for that was what the village specialized in. Sakura was a ninja also and was also in Sasuke's squad which meant that most of his training was spent with her and their other idiot of a team mate, Naruto.

He knew how ever that she spoke of the training he did on his own time away from the others. He also knew that she was just finding small talk or some way to break the humid, stony silence the stagnant air of summer had placed upon them. He stared deep into her eyes forcing her to not look away but rather crumble under the intensity of his intent stare, "Fine." He said silkily and returned the question, "and you?"

Sakura again looked surprise that he had made any effort to talk to her at all. "Fine, I suppose…" she said as her eyes betrayed her and Sasuke caught it.

"Hn," he said still forcing Sakura to stare deeply into his eyes with his penetrating stare, "you should know better than to lie to me Sakura." He said with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

He knew of her ruthless training to become a healer. Sakura finally broke the spellbinding stare and broke eye contact as she lowered her head only to have Sasuke's hand come under her chin and bring it back up to where the owner could again stare into her eyes. The smirk was gone and Sasuke's eyes took on a new look, one of almost concern…. But it wasn't quite there. He leaned in closer so his face was only inches away from Sakura's, his hand still under her chin. "What happened." He said quietly as he saw a new emotion come into Sakura's eyes - fear.

"Nothing happened its nothing I can't handle," she said shakily giving away all. She made to get up while saying, "look I-I gotta go Sasuke so I'll see-"

Before she could even get a step away, Sasuke had quickly grabbed her waist (not wanting to hurt her by grabbing her arm) and brought her back down to the earth where she sat in between Sasuke's legs, struggling to get up, but found Sasuke's iron grip to hard for her to break out of. She pleaded with him to let her go and told him it wasn't anything important.

"Why do you forget so easily Sakura," he said whispering into her ear from behind her in a strange, almost seductive manner, "that I can tell when your lying to me?" he finished his last word by bringing her a little closer to his own body.

Upon that move he heard her give out a little moan as if to accept the fact that there was no way to escape (and her hormones were probably going ecstatic right now also).

"Sasuke," she said in an almost in-audible tone, "I- I- I-" she gasped all of the sudden when Sasuke pulled her in so close that even the smallest piece of tissue paper couldn't get in between them. She had learned to accept the gestures of possession Sauske enforced upon her over the years as a sign of caring for team mates. But she had never had him do so much as step in front of her if a strange man walked by or hold on to her arm if she was walking into danger. But never had Sasuke done something like this before to her to the point where it was so….. over the top possessive.

"Sakura," he whispered in her ear again, his breath playing with her tingling skin, "tell me what's going on, now before I have to get," he squeezed her again, "forceful"

Oh, she got she got the game now. He was trying to intimidate her with sexual actions like this to get her to spill what's going on with her. _Well,_ she thought, _its working._

"Fine!" she yelled as she felt the pain and sadness of what she was about to say welling up inside her. She felt water start to build up into the corners of her eyes, "You really want to know what's going on Sauske?" she said turning her head so she could just barely see his face enough to see it had a "go a head" look on it.

"I hurt someone Sasuke, I hurt them and I don't know if they're gonna be alright!" She said queasily unable to stop the tears that were starting to come up which brought a tremor with it that Sasuke could feel in his own body.

Sasuke almost laughed at how stupid Sakura was being, she was a ninja, she hurt people all the time, hell she killed people all the time, so why was one person any different?

"Sakura-" Sasuke tried to say how stupid she was being but was cut off when she screamed back at him.

"Don't you understand? I was supposed to cure this person as part of my training!" the tears were coming freely from her tantalizing eyes, "I was supposed to help him but I couldn't, I – I he – he I just made it worse! Now I don't even want to go face my mentor, she's trying to help him but he – he didn't look –" she broke off as her voice caught in her throat. "I may have just killed someone who never deserved to die and I can never forgive myself for that."

Sasuke surveyed her shaking body from behind, and finally released her thin waist. She didn't try to make a run for it but instead just slumped forward and grabbed both of her arms and hugged herself in sorrow.

Sasuke was going to tell her how stupid she was for being worried about something like that but refrained and could obviously tell she was in pain. "Sakura, its alright, its really not your fault, really. Don't worry." He said awkwardly, Sasuke was not the most sentimental guy around that was for sure.

He got up and came around to face her and got down so he was kneeling right in front of her. He then did something he thought he would never do in his entire life – he wrapped his arms around the slender female and embraced her in a warm hug. Sakura's eyes opened and widened in shock and when Sasuke didn't let go right away but instead pulled her in closer, found herself leaning into his muscular chest with his back against the tree so the found themselves in a sort of her lying on him position.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said quietly. "I – " but she was cut off again when Sasuke started to speak.

"Sakura," he said as she felt the rumble of his chest against her own as he spoke, "there's nothing to be sorry about. Your-" he was about to say you're a female and you're just weak like that and there's nothing you can do about it, but he refrained himself, (the asshole) "your just really… sensitive and you care about people." He said finally finding the right words.

She looked at him, her sea foam eyes staring deeply into his onyx ones and a blush crept across her face.

The sun was fading into the horizon, staining the blue sky with hues of orange and pink that danced on the faces of the two under the tree. "We need to go, it's getting dark" Sasuke said as he turned his attention to the dieing sun.

Sakura pushed herself up and off of Sasuke and brought her hands together, focusing intently at the ground "Thank you," she whispered in a sad tone, "you really didn't have to stick around so long."

Sasuke got up also and walked until he was right next to her, starring at the barrier of trees in front of him. He turned his head slightly so he could see Sakura's profile. He leaned in toward her ear "you're my team mate," he said in a liquefying purr, "you need me." His arm found itself around her waist as he spoke the next words, "And I need you."

With that, Sasuke released her waist and began to walk away from his pink haired companion. "Sasuke." He heard the girl whisper out in an almost in audible tone. At hearing his name being said by the female he smirked and knew she was utterly shocked at the everything that had just happened.

The female's troubled conscience had been flooded out by the events that took place and were all forgotten. She couldn't get the image of Sasuke's deep dark eyes out of her head. Now the only problem was for Sasuke alone – could he get a certain pair of gorgeous green eyes of his? Ah, troublesome females… you gotta love 'em.

AN: Thanks so much for reading and please review! also if you have any ideas for stories, I'm all ears and if I like it, I'll use it!


End file.
